Random Disney High Story
by dramaqueen5611
Summary: it's a new school year at Walt Academy. Join some of there favorite characters as they travel through the world that is high school. will take request probably. probably safe for most kids to read just being safe.
1. Chapter 1

All Lilo could think about was Hawaii. It was where she called home, even though she now lived in Disney, Florida. This would be the town that Lilo would start and probably finish high school in. It was also the place where Nani her older sister banished "ahem" sent her to while Nani and her new husband, David, went on their honeymoon and got settled.

These thoughts ran through Lilo's head as she stood in front of Walt Academy. Her new school. The school itself looked like a cross between a mansion and a castle. Books in hand Lilo walked in heading to the principals office. She sat down and waited her turn to meet the principal. There were a couple of other students in the office

"Uh, hi I'm Lilo and..." she began.

"Save it! Yes you can sit here" a pretty blonde replied knowing what Lilo was going to ask.

"Okay what's your name?" Lilo asked knowing completely that she sounded like a third grader.

"The name's Alice" the girl, Alice, answered.

This is shaping up to be a great thought unamused . Well I guess I'll just have to go with it. Not wanting to make more conversation with Alice Lio just zoned out untill she heared her name.

"Lilo Pelekai, the principal will see you now" called the Secretary

Lilo hurriedly got up and gathered her stuff together while walking. Which was not a good idea for she tripped right in front of the principal.

"Oh sorry sir" she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it" the man said as he smiled gently "Why don't you come in my office to get your schedule"

Lilo silently walked into the room and sat down solemnly

"Well let me start of by saying welcome to Walt Academy. I'm Mr. Disney and I hope that this can be a great school year. We will be providing an older student to show you around and answer your questions"

Lilo just drowned him out for what seemed like ever. When suddenly she heard "It's time to meet your student representative"

In walked a girl with darker skin and poofy black hair. "Hi I'm Esmeralda I'll be your guide and show you the ropes"

"Well Lilo I'll leave you in her hands" And with that Mr. Disney left.

"Come on lets go" Esmeralda responded with a smile. "So where ya from?"questioned Esmeralda excitedly.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Lilo asked.

"As you will come to know, I know everyone in this town"

"Oh then I'm from Hawaii"

"OMG HAWAII! Then why would you move here?"

"Uhm lets just say my sister is moving in with her new husband"

"Well okay I get it now and here is our first is the art room" Esmeralda pointed to a small room which was obviously the art room.

"Uhm thanks but I don't take art, I take drama with Mr. Clopin and Mrs. Muse" Lilo corrected

"Oh I know it's just many people drop out of drama and move to art because of Clopin's eccentrics and over active imagination. I wanted to be safe. The tour continued.

"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG" the school bell rang.

"Well I'll walk you to your first class and I checked we have lunch together come find me and you can sit with my friends and I" Esmeralda told Lilo. Here's your first class Ancient History with Mr. Olympus. Later Lilo, see you at lunch.

"Thanks I'll see you then" and with that Lilo walked into her first class at Walt Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

Aladdin was the kid on the street everyone pitied. It was like this ever since his mom and dad abandoned him. He was eventually put in a foster home and later adopted. He now had two loving parents and a sister. But they were poor, with his mom laid off and his dad barely making enough for the year. So Aladdin stole, nothing of realy any importance just bread and food. Despite what the rumors said. He wasn't in any gangs, he didn't do drugs, he wasn't a man on the run, or a beggar. He barley even stole now once people learned why he was stealing. They usually gave him food. He was actually a realy good kid.

Enough of your sob story, no one's gonna cry with you. Aladdin thought sadly. Well, off to live another day. He got out of bed and put on a few threadbare clothes. Next, he went out to eat his meager breakfast of two day old rolls that the .let him take. Then, he ran to school to school bareley being late to class.

Enough of your sob story, no one's gonna cry with you. Aladdin thought sadly. Well, off to live another day. He got out of bed and put on a few threadbare clothes. Next, he went out to eat his meager breakfast of two day old rolls that the .let him take. Then, he ran to school to school bareley being late to class.

"Yeah had to run to school." Aladdin replied

"Okay you're fine." Mr. Jafar said

Mr. Jafar wasn't a mean teacher he was just strict. He really cared for his students, but was usually labled with "the villans". Aladdin didn't see it that way. Sure he had done some things in his past that he wasn't proud of, but he stood up for it and took his punishment.

After class Aladdin duked out to go to second period drama. It was his favorite class. Where he felt perfectly himself for two reasons. 1. He actually wasn't a bad actor or singer. 2. His best friend Jasmine that class.

Now even Aladdin admited it he raly lked Jasmine, but he was probably stuck forever in the friend zone. Jasmine was just all that, the looks, the money, the friends; excluding Al. So bieng tbe optimistic person he was thought he would have no chance with her. Yay.

"Hey Al long time no see" Jamine said as she ran up him a hug.

"Hi Jaz, how was your summer?" Aladdin replied

"Oh, you know the usual, Father keeps tring to set me up with a bunch of arrogent fools who only want me for my money and sexy arm candy. Enough of my problems, how was, your summer?"

"Same like you the usual, working 7 hours a day, taking care of my sister, almost getting caught by mall cops..."

Jasmine sighed, "Aladdin I thought you were going to stop stealing"

"I did, the mall cops are slow to catchon aparently"

"Whatever, look alive class is starting"

. ~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~K~Y~T~H~I~N~G~Y~

"Whatever look alive class is starting." Jasmine said accepting that the conversation was getting nowhere espcially with Aladdin.

Oh, Aladdin. Jasmine liked Aladdin she realy did, but he didn't see her apparant flirting, but mabey he didn't like her that way? He had such great qualities, his looks, his charm, his voice. Aladdin was aay different than her father set her up with. Just then Clopin walked in

"Hullo class and welcome to DRAMA" he said in his awesome flair. "I shall start this year off by seeing where you are at, twomorrow there will be fake auditions. You will preform a song and a scean from A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM, I you today to practice. Remember after twomorrow be prepared" Clopin finesed of with a bow.

"So," Jasmine said turned around "what song gonna do"

"Hm, I don't know about you I know what we should do" Al said with a grin.

With that Jasmine grinned for she knew what they wher doing.

**A/N Thanks to my two reviewers CC the mysterious guest and ClestiaEstlla. Please leave reviews rember the reveiw cycle reveiws=love, love=guilt, guilt makes me want to write which leads to MORE REVIEWS! Guess what im one of those authors that needs your help i have tree things 1 characters have some i want to do but this is for you yes you. 2 play choices 3what song should Al and Jaz do i'm stumped. Fifth reviewer gets third chapter characters dibs. Well chow for now**


End file.
